


sleepover

by cringesim



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, yeah <3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringesim/pseuds/cringesim
Summary: natsuki rubbed her head, her legs touching yuri's under the thin bedsheets as the morning peeked through the blinds.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	sleepover

natsuki rubbed her head, her legs touching yuri's under the thin bedsheets as the morning peeked through the blinds. the faint sunrise made the room a sea green, reflecting off the beach waves crashing. the smell of salt water. why yuri lived by the beach, she never understood. it was cold and smelly and humid. natsuki grumbled, digging her head into the purple under her. it had no pillowcase. what the fuck was that about? what kind of freak doesn't have a cover on their pillow? she rolled over to complain to her classmate.

yuri lay, her eyelids fluttering and her chest slowly rising and falling. 

natsuki swore she stopped breathing. 

holy shit she was pretty. and now that she was turned around she realized just how close she was to yuri. their noses almost touched. natsuki held her breath for fear she would wake up yuri just by being so goddamn close. she observed her up close. her lips were smooth. they were pink. her skin was completely clear. she searched for something. anything that would convince herself to fucking hate yuri. anything to prove that she wasn't in the presence of a literal goddess. her heart felt like it was leaping out of her chest. she wanted to kiss her right now. her face was hot. her chest felt tight. she felt like she was suffocating. 

yuri shifted, her face now even closer, her hand on the forearm of natsuki.

natsuki gasped. her hands were shaking. she looked in bewilderment at her classmate. she felt her palms sweat. 

she needed some fucking air.


End file.
